1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the generation of inhomogeneous electromagnetic fields and in particular, to the generation of fields that exert force on massive objects. Such fields have utility in the arts of mass acceleration (including object manipulation and propulsion) and communications.
2. Discussion of Background Information
All interactions in nature have been historically described in terms of four elementary forces: the strong force, the weak force, the electromagnetic force, and gravity. The strong force holds atomic nuclei together and is responsible for the energy released by nuclear reactions. The weak force is associated with radioactive decay and interactions between sub-atomic particles called neutrinos. Both strong and weak forces act over relatively short (e.g., sub-atomic) distances. The electromagnetic force can act over much longer distances than the strong and weak forces. For example, the electromagnetic force keeps directional compasses pointed north over the entire surface of the Earth. The electromagnetic force is also responsible for the attraction and repulsion of charged particles. The farthest-ranging forces are gravity and the electromagnetic force. Gravity keeps the Earth orbiting the Sun and can act over distances on a galactic scale.
An important issue in physics is the interaction of the four fundamental forces. Many physicists believe that the four fundamental forces can be described by a single unified theory. For example, the Standard Electroweak Theory explains how the electromagnetic and weak forces interact and relate to each other. The Standard Electroweak Theory unifies: the weak force and the electromagnetic force. Other theories supply explanations of how the strong force, the weak force, and the electromagnetic forces interact. Theories that harmonize all four fundamental forces are called “Super Unification” theories.
There have been reports of gravitational effects produced by devices involving various combinations of time-dependent electromagnetic and static electric and magnetic fields. Recent years have witnessed attempts to develop these technologies, as evidenced by the interest exhibited by various government agencies including NASA, DOD and the Department of Energy.
In July 2001, a three-day meeting of the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics (AIAA) was held in Utah. V. Roschin and S. Godin presented a paper: An Experimental Investigation of the Physical Effects in a Dynamic Magnetic System. (American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics 2001 Meeting, AIAA-2001-3660). The paper described an assembly of static and rotating magnets, which purportedly achieved a gravitational effect. The authors reported reductions in observed weight ranging up to 35%. However, the paper gave no theoretical basis for the result.
Professor Timir Datta of the University of South Carolina and students and Professor Ming Yin of Benedict University in Columbia, S.C. claim to have observed a gravitational effect in an experiment that placed a test mass in an electric field. They reported a change in weight of up to 6.4 parts in 106. An electric field was produced by an electrode pair comprised of a cone and a flat plate.
Another contribution to the theoretical understanding of gravitational and electromagnetic effects and their interrelation can be found in J. G. Vargas & D. G. Torr, The Cartan-Einstein Unification with Teleparallelism and the Discrepant Measurement of Newton's Constant G, in Foundations of Physics, 29, 145-200 (1999).
Unification theories often use complex mathematical ideas. In particular, attempts have been made to develop physical theories using techniques from relativity, differential geometry, phase space-time, teleparallelism, Kähler calculus, Clifford algebras, exterior differential calculus, and other physical and mathematical theories. Tensors, which are known in the art, arise in attempts to explain some physical phenomena. Tensors have components that may be n-forms (where n is an integer), functions, or other tensors. Tensors have notations involving superscripts and subscripts that are conventionally defined and understood by those of skill in the art. Differential geometry is particularly useful in studying fundamental forces and space-time. Mathematical constructs and techniques known in the art of differential geometry include matrices, connections, forms, differentials, products (including interior, exterior, inner, outer, and Clifford), metrics, contractions, contravariance, covariance, and fields.